


For freedom

by Nazbol



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AU? Kinda, Ancap is a cool sniper, M/M, One-Shot, Revolution Aftermath, This doesn't make much sense tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazbol/pseuds/Nazbol
Summary: Tankie gets cucked hard. Based on a roleplay I did with a friend on discord. (thanks)
Relationships: Tankie/ancap, capcom - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	For freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too tired for proofreading. This was originally in German so this took long af-

Tankie looked at the slightly smaller man from a safe distance. Not so many hours before the Ancap had shot more than one of his comrades through the head with a sniper rifle. To keep it short, Tankie got the position of an agent in the Secret Service after a communist revolution in the USA. The BLM protests were the best thing that could have ever happened to the USA. After some time the American citizens finally turned against the government. Tankie still remembered how he and Ancom have hanged Trump with a rope. A beautiful sight, really... After all of this, the first thing that popped into Tankie's mind was to bring Ancap to the gulag... Just that there was no gulag, so he decided for jail for a lifetime instead, but that little fucker was not having it. And Ancom was not really having it either and helped Ancap to run away. Stupid traitor. Tankie rolled his eyes at that memory. 

Ancom was not here with him now, quim started some kind of new revolution in the west, and while Tankie didn't really like it, it was also kinda good, because not so long ago Tankie let one of his fellow agents walk right into Ancap's field of vision. Tankie let his poor comrade die just so he could locate Ancap's position. Tankie felt a bit bad about that and he knew Ancom would hate him for it, but it was necessarily evil and quim would never find out about it, so whatever. The main point is: The kulak had to go. What if Ancap somehow ruins the whole thing that the leftist recently built up? No, Tankie could not let that happen. He would be like a chekist of east Germany. - Hot heart, cool head, and mind! He has sworn to maintain the prosperity, the state, and the party against all threats. Ancap certainly was a huge threat! It had to be done! 

After knowing where Ancap was located, Tankie quickly, but also as silent as possible, walked around him and hid behind a tree. Tankie took a deep breath. He wanted to grab the kulak from behind, but not kill him. It would be nicer to see him in jail, make him feel the state's power tower over him. _Tread on him._ Tankie knew Ancap would rather prefer death than having to do what the state told him to do. The hardcore Stalinist had to grin. Work camps were not a thing (yet), but he hoped it would be a thing soon. If they implemented something like gulags in the, now communist, USA, Tankie would not just make Ancap lick his boots, but also make him work for the community without getting anything in return. Oh yes, it would be exactly what the kulak deserved! 

Being so deep in his thoughts made the communist unwary of his surroundings and so he accidentally stepped on a stick while sneaking up on the capitalist. It made a rather loud noise and Tankie kind of spooked himself with it, making himself drop his Glock 19. To make it even worse, he slipped and landed head first in the dirt. Tankie swallowed and hoped the kulak was dumb enough to not have heard him. Oh, he was so naive.

Ancap was slightly startled by the noise behind him but quickly reacted. He turned around in the speed of light and threw a knife in the direction the noise came from. Tankie gasped. It landed in the tree next to him. The communist knew he wasn't in the best position, so he tried to get up as quickly as possible, but compared to Ancap's reaction time, his reaction was rather miserable. Ancap spotted Tankie in the dirt, he quickly ran over to him, got the knife back out of the tree and threw himself onto Tankie's back. While sitting there, he kicked Tankie's pistol away with his left foot. Now being out of the danger from the communist trying to fight back, he held his knife against Tankie's throat while flashing a grin. “Well, look who's here.” 

“Wo-hoo! You finally spotted me, congrats.” Tankie said kind of amused. He was sure he could still somehow turn this situation to his favor. He thought about how he could kick Ancap down from his back, but he had to be careful since Ancap was still holding the knife against his throat. “Just accept your crimes, admit your actions and we won't have to send more innocent lives into their death to locate you. I will let you have that, your sniper skills are pretty good, kulak.”

“Forget it, Tankie. You're a fucking idiot if you think I would just come with you. I'm not letting you steal away my freedom.” Ancap saw how Tankie raised his hands slightly. Not knowing what the communist had in mind, Ancap quickly removed the knife from his throat and rammed it into Tankie's left flat palm instead. He heard a scream that sounded pleasant in his ears and saw how Tankie retreated his hands. Ancap took this as a signal to place the knife back on Tankie's throat. “And don't call me kulak. I'm not even a fucking farmer. Do I look like a farmer? No.”

To relieve the pain in his left hand, Tankie wrapped his other hand around it. “Aw, since when does the word kulak annoy you so much?” he asked with a grin, but his grin quickly faded away as he saw Ancap's hand trembling with the knife in his hand. “Rethink what you do Ancap, you can't kill an ideology while it has such great power in a country. I would just revive in the next few minutes or so. You on the other hand...”

“Do you think I'm stupid? I know exactly what your plan is with me and you will definitely not be able to convince me to come with you on my own,” growled Ancap with hatred in his voice and looked down at the helpless communist beneath him. He usually was not a big fan of violence, but those stupid commies want to take away his freedom, so why should he treat them nicely? Commies truly are not people. It was kind of funny to see Tankie in the dirt beneath him. His old soviet coat wasn't the only thing soaked in dirt, but his face as well. “You look like shit. Literally.” Ancap added a bit disgusted as he inspected the former Centricide member. Ancap can't believe there once was a time where these two tried to work together.

Tankie refused to go down so easily and especially not in the hands of the kulak. Would Ancap try to kill him? It would be a humiliation if he succeeded, even if Tankie would come back, he couldn't let Ancap have that delight. “You don't look much better.” The communist hissed back and then let go of his injured hand. He would have to deal with that later. With his healthy hand, he grabbed for Ancap's wrist and quickly leaped up, making Ancap lose his balance and fall to the side. 

The capitalist landed in the dirt with a pant. Tankie hoped that Ancap would let go of his knife during the action, but that was not the case, Ancap held it tightly in his grip. Not for long though. Quickly recovering from the blow, he threw the knife in the direction of the communist. The sharp tip of the knife landed in Tankie's left eye and another, this time way louder, scream escaped the throat of the communist. 

“On your knees, commie!” Ancap screamed loudly, now having lost all patience with the other. He stood up, grabbed for his sniper rifle tied to his back, and aimed it loosely at Tankie's head. The pain in Tankie's left eye was so stinging that he couldn't even let out another sound. He went mute from shock. He fell on his knees, like he had been demanded to, and tore the knife out of his eye. It hadn't been that deep in, but a fair amount of blood came pouring out anyway and Tankie couldn't suppress a pant escaping his mouth. He stared down at the blood covering his hands. Now it looked like Ancap had stabbed both of his hands. The fact that he was covered in dirt didn't make it any better and Tankie worried about the wound infecting. “Fuck... You will regret that Ancap, I promise you...” Tankie hissed and his face went red from anger, but he wasn't in the position to do anything about it.

He wiped over the wound with the dirty sleeve of his coat, relieving the bleeding a bit, but he had to cringe at the thought of all that dirt rubbing into it. “Okay, okay. You win. Let's make a deal. I will tell them that you died, I will fake your death and you just go. Live in peace somewhere else or something...” He grumbled and raised his hands in the air defenselessly. When there was no reply he looked up to Ancap. He sighed. “And I will make sure you get back your child's wives. Deal?” It was obvious that Tankie wanted to go as soon as possible to lick his wounds. 

“Not yet...” Ancap said in a weirdly relaxed voice and a wide grin brightened up his face. “I don't think you learned your lesson yet. You will try to tread on me again, I know it. So I will have to make sure that you won't try to do it anymore after this. Even though I kind of enjoy our cat and mouse game.” He explained while Tankie rose an eyebrow in confusion. “Now, remove your clothing, will you?” Ancap said spiteful, still holding his sniper rifle in his hands. There was almost no reaction from Tankie, he just starred back at Ancap with disbelief. Ancap only grinned wider. It was nice to see Tankie in such pain, so why not give him even more pain in another kind of way? He had to make sure to really humiliate the commie, so he could be sure that the commie wouldn't try anything stupid again. 

“What?” Tankie wondered if the knife after all somehow scratched pieces of his brain and now he was hallucinating. Or maybe it was the blood loss. Yeah, that was more realistic. The fuck was Ancap even saying, it made no sense to him. Why should he remove his clothes? “You understood me perfectly well, off with that clothing,” Ancap repeated and then swung the sniper rifle on his back again to open the fly of his pants. “You get what I mean, right? You can't be that stupid.” He added.

Tankie's face was already red from anger, but this time the embarrassment added to its redness. “Did you finally go insane?” He looked at Ancap with disgust. “You already won, you can masturbate on your own, you don't need me for that, let me go now.” Ancap rolled his eyes. “Pff, do you really imagine you can just try to take away my freedom, my everything, and then just get away like that? You're an idiot, Tankie.” He said and then grabbed the knife from the ground. He wiped the blood off on a tissue that he got out of his pocket pants and threw it away afterwards. He then walked closer to the communist.

“That's not...” Tankie wasn't sure what to say. His heart was racing too fast to think clearly. He felt pathetic, really, but he worried that Ancap would ram the knife into him another time. And so he raised his hands yet again, preparing himself to grab Ancap's wrists at the moment their would come into his direction. While doing so, he dug his boot deeper into the ground to have better support if Ancap decided to kick him in the guts or some shit. Astonishingly though, Ancap didn't try any of those things that Tankie imagined and instead squatted down next to him western-spy style. 

“That's not what?” Ancap asked with a smile, still surprisingly relaxed. He grabbed for his sniper rifle on his back with his right hand but didn't have any intention to use it. Instead, he threw it into the dirt at least two meters away from them. It was far enough away from them, that neither of them could grab it without standing up and getting it. Tankie narrowed his eyes in confusion. The moment Ancap decided to rip open his pants with the knife though, the communist knew where this was going and he almost squeaked out loudly. Luckily, he didn't. 

“What are you doing? Stop that!” Tankie yelled and grabbed Ancap's wrist, getting his blood and dirt all over his suit. “Don't touch me!” Ancap hissed back dangerously and slapped Tankie's hands away. “I don't want your disgusting commie blood on my suit, do you know how hard it is to get it out again? Why do you think I used a sniper to remove your commie friend, huh?” Tankie glared back at Ancap, ready to jump him. Ancap held up the knife a bit higher as a response. “I warn you.” 

Tankie went silent and bit his lips. If he died because of blood loss while Ancap was literally sexually assaulting him, that would definitely be the worst death ever. He decided he shouldn't anger the capitalist any further, so he retreated his hands back and let them rest on his dirty coat instead. “Ancap. Please don't do this.” He then said, a bit quieter as usual. Maybe Ancap would change his mind if he asked him nicely... Yeah, that was not going to happen.

“Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear another word leave your mouth, okay?” Ancap glared at Tankie. It was a bit weird to have such a power over another person, but heck, Tankie wasn't a human being in his eyes and so Tankie didn't have to be treated like one. Ancap had nothing left for Tankie except hatred and vengeance. He put the knife into his pants pocket and then slightly pulled down his pants and boxers, but didn't remove them completely. Afterward, he grabbed for Tankie's legs and spread them as wide as possible. The communist dug his hands deeper into his coat while staring up at the capitalist. He didn't make a sound.

Ancap sighed as he looked down on himself. His member was just not hard enough. That didn't matter though, it only opened a new opportunity to humiliate the communist under him even further. He let go of Tankie's legs, stood up and then sat back down on Tankie's chest. He forced the communist's mouth open with his hands. Unwillingly, Tankie complied. “If you bite, I will make sure it's more painful to you than it's for me,” Ancap growled and slowly let his member slide into Tankie's warm, wet mouth. To make sure the communist wouldn't bite down, he yet again grabbed for his knife and held it 2 centimeters close to Tankie's gums.

The communist could feel a shiver run down his spine. He didn't think he would ever have such an immense fear of the other. He felt pathetic to be in such a position. Nervously and not sure what to even do, he let his hands press against each other. The pain of his injured hand spread through his body yet again, like it did the first time, but it was in a way comforting. He wanted to soothe himself by focusing more on the pain in his hand and eye. Ancap was about to open his mouth again, to demand Tankie to start moving his tongue, but then Tankie already started without even being asked to do so. Ancap was a bit surprised, but the communist only did that because he thought the faster it's over, the better. Tankie slowly licked over Ancap's member.

Ancap enjoyed it and let it show by moaning slightly. He imagined one of his child wives under him to speed up the process and as his member got hard enough, he decided to thrust into Tankie's throat deeply. Tankie closed his eyes tightly, or actually only his healthy eye since the other is already shut anyway. Ancap pushed too deep into him, he could feel himself choking and coughing against Ancap, but the other wouldn't slow down. His thrusts only became more violent. For a moment the communist considered to bite down, but he remembered Ancap's knife and decided to suck it up instead.

Abruptly, Ancap stopped and removed his member out of Tankie's mouth again. For a moment the communist wondered if Ancap took pity in him after all, but as he opened his eyes again and looked into Ancap's hate-filled eyes, he knew he was wrong. Ancap smiled back at him and let his knife disappear in his pants pocket yet again. He had his pants loosely hanging and slid down to Tankie's legs again. “At least be gentle,” Tankie said quietly as he watched Ancap grab his legs roughly. 

A laugh escaped the capitalist's mouth. “Right, I'm sure the security guards in jail would also handle be gently and not like a criminal.” Ancap hummed and Tankie had to grimace. Well, maybe because he was a criminal? If not for the other stuff, at least this definitely made him into one now. Why would he compare these two situations?

Suddenly, and without any preparations whatsoever, Ancap rammed into Tankie as deep as possible, making the communist scream out loudly in pain. He quickly bit his lips and tried to push Ancap away without any success. This was anything but enjoyable, it just hurt. - Not even his member liked it and that says a lot. Tankie pressed his hands tighter together, trying to escape from this horrible reality crashing down on him. He could feel something flow down his butt and assumed it was blood. Tankie wondered how much blood he lost today.

Ancap had no intention to make this pleasurable for Tankie and so he continued to thrust as deeply into him as he could. The more humiliation and pain, the better. Moaning and groaning, Ancap tried to find a way to go even deeper with every thrust while watching the communist's reaction. Tankie rolled his head to the side, panting slightly with every thrust. The communist could feel tears swelling up in his eyes and bit his lips. He couldn't cry now. No, no, no. He lifted his hands and let his face rest in them. “If you continue like that, you will break something down there,” Tankie whined while his head was giving him a major headache. He wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or this situation in general. 

“Well, I wouldn't mind that.” Ancap simply responded eyeing Tankie. He knew that there were tears building up in Tankie's eyes, otherwise, he wouldn't hide his face like that. Ancap slightly laughed. “Poor Tankie isn't as strong as he assumed, huh?” He asked and Tankie pressed his head deeper into his hands. To his horror, he had to actually start crying as Ancap began to laugh down on him. At least Ancap was so nice and didn't force his hands away from his face, but he probably only allowed Tankie to do that because Ancap didn't want to touch him more as he already did. 

To make it all worse, Tankie could feel how his member slightly got harder. That's so fucked up, he thought. Why would it even do that? He felt kind of betrayed by his own body, but he has no time to think about that. Another thrust from Ancap made him pant out again. He was way too tired to fight against it. And then finally, Ancap came with a loud moan, releasing a warm, white and sticky fluid into him. 

An amused smile formed onto Ancap's face. “Looks like you enjoyed it too.” He said as he spotted Tankie's hard-on. Tankie shook his head and Ancap decided to finally pull out. Ancap stood up. Some of the fluid splashed on the ground while doing so but he didn't care. Tankie took a deep breath, glad that it was over. He sat up and tried to cover his crotch with his long coat. It worked out fine, it was long enough to cover it all. Afterward, he wiped his tears away, but it was hard to concentrate with his headache plaguing him.

“We're not done yet,” Ancap said and the communist widened his eyes in disbelief. Will this nightmare ever end? Even though he didn't want to, he moved his head back to Ancap. He glared up at him with his healthy eye, but Ancap didn't seem to care what Tankie thought of him. It's not like their relationship was that much better before this event. “Clean it up! And don't forget I still have the knife.” Ancap said and pointed at his member.

Tankie glared up at him for about a minute, before giving up and crawling over to Ancap. He took Ancap's member into his mouth for a second time this day and tried to lick it clean as best as possible. His own member hurt a bit from its own stiffness, but Tankie tried to ignore it. He refused to get off of this, even if his body decided to betray him so horribly. 

“I don't want anything left on it,” Ancap added and then pulled out after his free cleansing from the communist. Even though it was clean now, he wiped over it another time with a tissue that he got out of his pant pocket. Then he pulled up his boxers and pants, closing his fly afterward. He walked over to his sniper rifle and picked it up. “You should go now,” Ancap said, without looking at the communist. “Before I change my mind and want to shot your brains out after this anyway.”

The communist bit his lips and wobbly stood up. Ancap didn't have to tell him that twice, but if Ancap thought he would stop trying to get him kicked into jail after all of this he was wrong. Though Tankie had to admit, he wouldn't take on Ancap alone ever again. 

His legs felt heavy. Tankie tried to ignore the hole in his pants and brushed down his coat, trying to make himself look normal. - Which is basically impossible with so much dirt and blood covering him. It wouldn't be nice having to explain this to his fellow comrades. Actually, he decided it would be for the best if he didn't tell them the whole truth. Trembling slightly, he made his way out of the forest, while sending his fellow agents a message via phone that Ancap escaped. A few times he looked back and glared at Ancap who was watching him with an amused smile. Ancap just winked back and then walked into the other direction with his sniper rifle at hand. The moment Tankie arrived at home he would lick his wounds precisely.

**Author's Note:**

> No aftercare LMAo  
> 


End file.
